1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are configured such that only an image of a screen is captured, and thus persons outside the screen cannot be known from a captured image or moving image. However, particularly in moving images, or movies, voices of a photographer and persons around the photographer can be heard, but their identity may not be known.